


Livin La Vida Mocha

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: Livin La Vida Mocha [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Barista Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Panic Attacks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Starbucks, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers-centric, Student Steve Rogers, Swearing, This is a based of a true story which happened to me, italics abuse, trying to order a god damn starbuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Steve tries to order at Starbucks.It goes as well as you can imagine.Well, at least the barista is hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the Starbucks story, which literally based off what happened to me when I tried to order a Starbucks and failed horribly, of course, with added Stucky. I have a few other fics in mind, like more true stories which both happened to me while at work, however, I'm saving that for Bring your Fandom to Work day! When it starts up again. I'm also nearly completed the next chapter of Compartmentalization so that should be up within the next week. 
> 
> This fic was finished on Friday but AO3 was having maintenance done and had work all day Saturday and then yesterday as soon as I was about to upload, AO3 went down and I was like this is a running theme XD 
> 
> But anyway enjoy!!! :D

It was one of those days, like the ones you see in beginning of films, where everything is peaceful, there isn’t a cloud in the sky and the sun is out. The cliche scene which is usually followed up by a colossal shit show.

Maybe that was just foreshadowing.

A warning.

Because really.

 _Really_.

On a day like this, especially one where all four of them have managed to secure a day off and it isn’t raining, where do they end up in? _Fucking Starbucks._

Then again, it wasn’t like Steve actually had a list of activities that he, Sam, Nat, and Clint could do together.

Sports was definitely off the menu, while all his friends seemed to have bodies of gods and goddesses, he didn’t. Plus the last time Steve did anything remotely sporty it was when he trailed Sam to the gym and even then all he had to was look at the treadmill and he nearly fainted.

However, that didn’t mean they had to end up in a cafe! The weather hadn’t been this good in a while and they were still all sat inside.

In Starbucks of all places.

Really, it was kind of all Steve’s fault they were here. He shouldn’t have ever mentioned not having ever been to one when the subject of best cafe came up. Clint had nearly gone through the roof. He didn’t find any defense from Natasha, who just shrugged and Sam looked at him ashamed because Steve was a student and had never been to Starbucks.

And Clint then got it into his head that he wanted to get Steve to shed his Starbucks virginity, and the others agreed since they were all unoriginal, poor, bored students.

Steve was still against this, he didn’t even like coffee!

But Clint had eventually convinced him as well, saying that they did a really nice piece of chocolate cake that _wouldn’t_ kill him with all his medical issues.

Alas, that is how they all ended up at Starbucks.

And _no_ Clint, you’re not allowed to _film_ it.

He really needed some better friends.

* * *

 

Steve stood, in the ever growing, rowdy queue, panicking. Clint and Natasha had gone off to secure a table and Sam needed to pee, leaving him all alone. There was a large difference between calm and chaos, from Steve’s outward appearance compared to the hell going off inside his head.

Normally he’s alright in crowds and ordering things, and if he was nervous he’d just point at them and nod politely.

However, this was a place as previously stated was one he’s never been to before and he was currently all alone.

Plus there was absolutely nothing to simply point at!  

He swore the baristas were speaking another language.  

_What the flying fuck was a venti?!_

It got worse because the women in front of him had unfortunately finished her order and had moved on leaving Steve next.

 _Well, shit._  

At least the barista was hot.

Not that it was much of a compensation for his current situation, in fact, it probably only worsened it because now he was blushing and panicking.  

_Please, please don’t get an erection._

But still, _that_ _ass_.   

His thoughts, though, were sadly shattered when the women in front of him moved on. There was a slight pause where Steve’s panic went into overdrive and he just froze. He was at the front of the queue! And now the hot barista was looking at him expectantly.

Meanwhile, the ever-growing impatient queue of mannerless, arrogant people who were only here to get their own sugar filled caffeinated narcotic at an unreasonably high price, didn’t like the fact that Steve hadn’t moved, in all of three seconds and someone decided to give him a “little” push forward. _Asshole._

At least it meant that Steve finally got a chance to read the hot barista’s name badge, _James._

Steve steadied himself and shuffled closer to the counter, meaning he was closer to James and _wow_ James was even sexier up close.  

James then closed his eyes for a little longer than a standard blink, as if deciding something.

Then there was a smile.

An adorable smile which Steve was sure could probably be used to start wars, or end them, hell probably both.  

Steve was smitten. 

Which was saying something considering he was mid-panic and had decided that two people back not to trust his voice in case of embarrassment.

Not that he has a funny voice, but he certainly didn’t have a _“Deep, seducing, sex on legs voice, use it Rogers.”_ thank you very much, Natasha. Though the first time she had said that he’d heard  _sex on eggs_ which lead to a conversation neither of them wants to remember.

The point was that it wasn’t his voice which was the problem, it was what it said. Sam put it the best, said that Steve’s mouth and brain weren’t connected and if it was, there was no filter between them.

For example, in his freshman year, he and Sam were in their science class and while the whole class knew the teacher, Arnim Zola was an entire douche. But no one said anything because they’d known they’d get sent to Headmaster Pierce and no one wanted that. However, one day he seemed partially interested in picking on Steve, more than usual, picking on everything little thing he did constantly.

And Steve just lost it.

Instead of just letting it go and moaning to the others at break, like he usually did, that day, though, he’d had enough and decided to finally stand up to Zola, verbally and literally since the man was even smaller than Steve.

_Zola barely glanced down at Steve’s sheet before he scoffed, “You’ve gone wrong again Steven. Though tell me do you actually know what it is? I assume you don’t.”_

_And that was it._

_Steve stood up harshly, glaring at his teacher, his chair skidding backward from the sheer force,  but luckily didn’t topple over thanks to Sam’s quick reactions._

_“If you want to know so much about mistakes, then go asks your parents!"_

_The whole room froze, student span around in their seats to watch on in awe._

_Sam muttered something about being best friends with an idiot under his breath, but Steve didn’t catch because apparently, he hadn’t finished._

_“Because I know they counted you as one, really out of 100,000 sperm YOU were the one that made it out. They must have mourned the loss.” Steve ranted on not caring that Zola was shaking with rage and looked as if he was ready to explode like a shaken cola bottle. “You're like an STD, nobody wants you, everyone hates you and it proves your parents should have used protection.”_

_“Oh my god.” Sam uttered in a mix of amazement and disbelief._

_“While we’re on the subject-”_

_“There’s more…”_

_“-why don’t we check on eBay huh? I’m sure we can find you better personality-”_

_“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!!” Zola roared during the two-second break to breath Steve took while opening his mouth for another around, stopping him in his tracks._

_The room was silent for an at least a minute while the realization sink in. And then it was as if a switch had been turned off and Steve slumped forward, defeated, looking over at Zola who looked ready to spit fire._

_“I’m guessing it’s too late to say I’m sorry? ”_

So yes, he definitely didn’t trust his voice, he was bad enough normally! But it got worse when he was panicked, anything could be said, _anything_.

Steve blinked and James smiled brightly.

_Send. Help._

Though Steve wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the situation he’s in or the fact that he can’t stop looking at James!

But in Steve’s defense, he might have the inability to speak and was gaping like a goldfish but at least he didn’t have a hardon, _yet_ . Not that it was that much of a bonus, considering he was only trying to order a piece of cake not swiping through Grinder, but _shit_ James was smoking hot.

“Sir can I please take your order?”

Holy sweet Jesus even this guy’s voice was hot!

Again he would normally just point at whatever he wanted, but _there was nothing to point at!_

There was another loud shout and Steve jumped, startled, ready to bolt. He should just get out the queue and stop wasting everyone's time.

James thought seemed to sense his panic and his eyes softened in understanding and another smile, a gentle, easy on slipped onto his face, easing Steve’s panic slightly.

“Do you want a coffee?” James asked, his voice calm and friendly.   

And really, what Steve should have done was shake his head, no. But he wanted out and as soon and as quickly as possible, then he’d go hide behind Natasha and Sam, they’d look after him. Not Clint, though, he’d just laugh.

“Black?”

Nod.

“No sugar?”

Another nod.

James smiled sympathetically as he wrote down the order on the side of the cup, normally Steve hated when people looked at him like that, but he couldn't be angry with James, not when he’d been so kind and helpful Plus he still didn’t trust his voice.

“Is that all?”

More nodding

_Steve Rogers, master of nodding!_

“If you just go down to my co-worker and he’ll sort out the rest for you,” James said, gesturing to the other barista, further down the counter. He gave Steve another smile, who gave him a small, shy, grateful smile in return and thankfully, finally slipped away from the counter, to the next person.

* * *

 

He’d done it! And he hadn’t even fainted!

He would also add about not making a fool out of himself, but that part was up for debate since he ordered a coffee when he doesn’t even like them with the intention to buy some chocolate cake.

It definitely could have gone better.

Now all he had to do was pay…

He slid down to the next barista on the counter, who was holding an empty cup. He wasn’t as hot as James and his name badge read Pietro.

“Name?” Pietro asked, voice board, looking over Steve as if he was just another customer, which well he was.   

Steve paused for a second taking in the question before he started panicking again.

_Today wasn’t his day._

But why does the hell does this Pietro need to know his name?! No one ever told him he had to tell him his name?!

What other information do they want from him next?

His bank detail?!

His address?!

This was just a cup of coffee, not an interrogation!

He was in Starbucks, not the Soviet Union!

_Breath, Steve, breath._

He’d only asked for his name, Pietro probably had a legitimate reason for asking and he was overreacting.

However, he couldn’t nod his way out of this one… It meant that he had to speak.

But it was only his name, it’s not that hard, right.

_Right._

_..._

Um, what was his name again?

...

_Holy shit!_

_He forgot his own name!_

Say something. 

_Anything!_

“Watermelon.”

 _NOT THAT_.

Pietro looked at him deadpan for a second before shrugging and writing it down while Steve wanted to melt through the floor. _Now_ he’d undoubtedly made a fool out of himself.

_STEVE._

HIS NAME IS STEVE.

…Not watermelon

_God damn it._

So yes, it had most definitely been foreshadowing.  

* * *

 

Bucky thanked Scott as he went to take him off for the end of his shift, really he should have swapped a few minutes ago, but there was a small cute blond guy in the queue and he _had_ to serve him.

Bucky became even more determined to serve the guy when he noticed that the blond was panicking.

Luckily he was trained in first aid and if the blond dude did faint was more than happy to accompany him to A&E. Okay, so no one had actually ever fainted in this place before, people had claimed to have felt faint because of the lack of caffeine intake but no one had ever outright fainted, but this guy did look very pale.

Once he realized that the blond wasn’t actually going to speak, he decided to start the order and go from there and the poor soul just nodded along with whatever he said, determined to get out of there.  

But the guy was hot and sexy and Bucky would just like to pick him up and take him against a wall and see if he can get the guy to walk, or more like shout, his name and much, _much more_.

Plus that cute blush which was caused by him. Bucky had watched as it went down his neck and he wanted to follow it and see how far down it went, so much that he had to take a second to compose himself.

He had a plan.

His plan was simple, he’d write his number on a post-it-note, with his name and number on it and hope that the guy called him. If the blush was anything to go by he was in with a big chance, and if the blond was too shy to talk to him, he could always send him a text.

He quickly sneaked over to where the drinks were, while Pietro was busy talking to his twin. He might not have heard the blonde's voice, but at least he’d learn his name. He picked up the cup of the order he remembers.  

Bucky blinked.

_Watermelon._

_What the hell._

Well, okay then. He could run with that,

With a shrug, he grabbed his pen out of his pocket and a small post-it note and wrote down his information.

_Call (or text) me_

_1-202-648-3265_

_Bucky ;)_

And attached it to the bottom of the cup where he knew that the blond would eventually see it, before slipping off with a grin on his face to take his break.

* * *

 

Steve dragged himself over to where Natasha and Clint had managed to secure a table and flopped down next to Clint, face planting the table.

“So Stevie, how’d it go? Are you now free of your Starbucks virginity?!” Clint questioned with a grin.

“Don’t ask.” Steve groaned, lifting his head off the table, resting his head in his arms, sulking.

“That bad, huh,” Clint replied sympathetically patting his shoulder “Don’t worry my first time was bad as well.”

“You better be talking about the fucking coffee Barton” Natasha warned with a glare. It was no secret, well not to Steve anyway that Natasha and Clint were an item, it was sweet that two of his closest friends found love like that.

Steve’s mind, then somehow found its way back to picturing James and oh god he was blushing again.

Natasha, who didn’t miss a trick didn’t miss that either and then spent the rest of the time until Sam returned about who he was blushing over. She probably planned to set him up, _again_. Before the rest of them went to get their orders.

Like expected Clint had a fucking field day laughing at Steve’s order when he’d returned after his walk of shame to the call of a _Black coffee, no sugar for Watermelon_. Which had been accompanied by a drawing of a slice of watermelon on the side, as if Steve wasn’t embellished enough.

The picture wasn’t even drawn good either! It was sloppy and childish and Steve could only hope that whoever drew this wasn’t an artist.

Steve groaned as Clint carried on laughing and Sam, who was supposed to be on his side, took a picture!

This wasn’t going away anytime soon.

_Fuck my life._

Eventually, though they did leave, it had hit the after school rush and the place was getting too busy and noisy.

For whatever reason, Steve was still holding onto his cup, even now it was still full and probably stone cold. Maybe it was the shock of it all, he’d bin it when he got back home and would pout in solitary.

To make things worse, they didn’t even decide to go spend the rest of the day in the nice warm weather, _no_ they wanted to go back to Sam’s so Natasha can thrash them in Mario Kart, for the three-hundredth time while Clint to beg them to watch the Hunger Games with him, well at least he’d moved on from Robin Hood.

They were just a few streets away when something caught Natasha’s eye, she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow both curious and intrigued by the slip of neon green post-it note attached to the bottom of Steve’s cup.

With the stealth of a ninja, she gracefully snatched the paper from underneath Steve’s cup without her friend, noticing, he was too busy watching Sam and Clint argue about baseball anyway

As her eyes scanned the note, a devious smile slipped onto her face, “So are you going to call him then?”

Steve stopped, looking up at her innocently as if she didn’t know what she was talking about. “Call who Nat?”

She handed him the note and watched Steve’s expression as he blinked and face twisted into one of confusion.

_“Who the hell is Bucky?”_

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Remember this is true story, I did panic in the Starbuck and I did say my name was Watermelon... I ONLY WANTED A PIECE OF CAKE GOD DAMN IT. 
> 
> Next fic, Steve will begrudgingly return to Starbuck and the mysterious Bucky turns out to be James! Who knew? XD And then Steve tries to flirt... It goes about as well as his order went... So yeah (Also yeah let's just say Steve's flirting is me attempting to flirt with a guy once... YEAH no.) 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr The Crafty Cracker about Stucky, Stucky and more Stucky...


End file.
